1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter for a dome-shaped high pressure butane gas container, and more particularly to, a high pressure butane gas container connecting adapter which may prevent gas leakage so as to prevent accident and is convenient to handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, conventional gas containers are classified into a butane gas container and a dome-shaped high pressure butane gas container. The butane gas container is commonly used in ordinary weather for indoors and outdoors, and the high pressure butane gas container is used in an extraordinary weather. Since they have shape and structure distinguished from each other, portable gas stoves utilizing the gas containers also differ in shape and structure from each other.
However, in recent years, the portable gas stove for utilizing both the butane gas container and the high pressure butane gas container are widely used.
The butane gas container has a long cylindrical shape, but the high pressure butane gas container has a dome shape and is shorter in length than the butane gas container.
A remarkable difference between the butane gas container and the high pressure butane gas container is shape and structure of a nozzle for providing gas to the portable gas stove, and they also has a difference in a method for connecting to the portable gas stove.
That is to say, the nozzle of the general butane gas container has a gas outlet of small pipe shape. The small pipe-shaped gas outlet is pressed toward the inside of the butane gas container so that a path of the gas is opened to provide the gas to the portable gas stove connected to the nozzle of the butane gas container. However, the nozzle of the dome-shaped high pressure gas container has an external screw on the gas outlet of large diameter to be screwed with the portable gas stove and a nozzle hole formed through the external screw.
There is a disadvantage that because the butane gas container is different from the high pressure butane gas container, they have to be used in the proper portable gas stove alone. Since the gas containers are different in use according to the kind of the portable gas stove, an user must prepare both the butane gas container and the high pressure butane gas container.
Therefore, in order to solve the disadvantage, an adapter for connecting the gas container and the portable gas stove is required to use any portable gas stove regardless of kinds of the gas containers.
One attempt has been made in the prior art to solve the disadvantage and widely used. The butane gas container having the nozzle of small and long pipe shape is connected with a nozzle body formed at a front end portion of the adapter to be used in any kinds of portable gas stove. In order for the adapter to be detachably mounted at the butane gas container and to firmly mounted, attaching means is required.
For the attaching means, it is widely known that a lever which slides orthogonally to a center from a lower end portion of the adapter is worked to be caught at a front end portion of the butane gas container.
However, the attaching means of the above structure frequently gets out of order.
The attaching means has another disadvantage that, if the attaching means is repeatedly used, the caught portion of the slide lever looses so that the gas is leaked out.
The attaching means has a further disadvantage that a person which is lack knowledge in this art cannot easily handle the attaching means.
Therefore, an adapter for a butane gas container which is easily handled by anyone and can be firmly connected to the butane gas container is disclosed in Korean patent no. 129629 to the same inventor of the present invention.
The adapter comprises: a connecting body having a connecting hole to be connected with a gas outlet of the butane gas container, a nozzle for spouting gas flown into the adapter through the opening, and a gas volume controller for controlling the volume of the gas; and connecting means detachably mounted to the butane gas container, wherein the connecting means includes a protrusion to be inserted in a groove of the butane gas container, a supporting plate having a plurality of elastic sections protruded downwardly from the supporting plate, each of the elastic sections having a claw to be caught in a support ring of the butane gas container and a stopper for restricting the rotation of the connecting body, a cam arranged inside the elastic sections and fixed to the connecting body.
By the rotation of the connecting body, the elastic sections spread outwardly, ascending up the cam. The claws of the spread elastic section are caught in the support ring so as for the adapter to be connected to the butane gas container.
The adapter disclosed in the Korean patent no. 129,629 has firm binding force, is easily handled, and prevents the malfunction.
As shown in FIG. 1, the connecting body 1 of the previously described adapter has a protrusions 17 at a bottom surface thereof in which an internal screw is formed, and a nozzle body 14 formed integrally at an upper surface thereof and having an external screw to be coupled with the portable gas stove. The internal screw of the protrusions 17 is coupled with the external screw of a gas outlet 51 of the high pressure butane gas container 5.
In order to connect the adapter to the high pressure butane gas container or to separate the adapter from the butane gas container, the adapter has to be rotated several times. Therefore, it is very inconvenient, and gas may be leaked out if the nozzle body 14 of the connecting body 1 and the gas outlet 51 of the high pressure butane gas container 5 are not firmly screwed.